The Bet He'll Never Regret
by DarkAuraWolf
Summary: Kakashi loves Iruka, but doesn't know how to confess. Gai decides to help him do so with a bet. Kakashi has 7 days to prove his love, unless he looses the bet.
1. The Mysterious Bet

Wolf: Yeah, so I decided, with a lot of help from my best friend, to do a multi-chap story about kakashi and iruka since I love them so much :D Second story woo!!! So this is just the prologue of how it all started. Oh! Last time I checked, I didn't own naruto :(

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I don't know what to do,' a love-sick Kakashi thought. 'Everywhere I turn, I see him... and my heart skips a beat. Whenever he says hello, or even smiles at me... I feel as if I'm in heaven. His beautiful soft and warm chocolate eyes, his silky brown locks; I need him- I need to find a way to tell him of my love... but how?' Kakashi sadly thought to himself, knowing that Iruka would most likely turn him down even if he did muster the courage to tell him of his feelings.

"Ha-Ha! My dear love sick KAKASHI!!" in a quick flash of green, Kakashi found himself cornered by the bushy browed jounin. "You need to confess your love!!"

"Umm..." Kakashi, for once in his jounin life... heck, his entire life, was dumbfounded. 'How did he know about my feelings for Iruka... and where did he come from?' thought a bewildered Kakashi.

"It was so obvious too!! That flustered look, the deep breaths, the misty eyes, and…ahem....that…" He smirked pointing to a certain place on the jounin's lower-half place.

'Shit,' thought Kakashi. "That's not what it looks like Gai... It's a puppy!" Kakashi yelled as he inwardly cursed himself. 'Is that honestly the best I could have come up with? Damn my lust-filled mind,' Kakashi stated as he continued to inwardly scold himself.

"Ohohohoho! There's is no fooling these all seeing eyes!" Gai placed his hands on his hips and smirked once more. "So who is the lucky lady?" He asked his fellow ninja in a sing song voice.

'Do I tell him that she is actually a he, or do I save myself the embarrassment and possibly the result of the entire town finding out about this,' Kakashi quietly pondered. "Err... well you see..." was all said jounin was able to say.

"Stuttering!? Has she caused you mind to melt!! AHAHAHAHA! How about this, I'll give you a week to win her over. Once she is yours you can present her to me!! And the only way you'll win this little game is if she greets me and says exactly this...." He performed a series of hand seals before he took the form of a very charming lady. "Hello, I am Kakashi Hatake's girlfriend!" With a loud pop, Gai returned to his normal green leotard and flashed a smile at the copy nin.

"I like irukdjeh..." Kakashi whispered, mumbling something incoherent under his breath, hoping that he did not have to repeat himself, and also that Gai would stop claiming that he liked a girl.

"Huh? You say something, Kakashi? Gai sat down next to Kakashi and put his hand on his shoulder. "What ever it is you can tell me old friend!"

'Please Kami...' Kakashi silently prayed. "Gai, I like... love Iruka sensei," stated Kakashi bluntly, hoping that his friend would not over-react and say something stupid about youth.

"Oooooooo....so this she is a he?"

"No Gai, the she is a wombat. Of course she's a he!" Kakashi yelled sarcastically at the jounin clad in green, who seemed to grow more stupid with each passing day.

"Ok ok geez. No need to be touchy. Anyways, like I said, the same thing still applies. Get him to be yours by the end of this week and you win. Then I'll do something stupid that you have to come up with. If you lose, well, let's just say I hope, for your sake, you win." Gai flashed another smile and disappeared with a laugh. "Good luck!"

'Why does Kami hate me,' thought Kakashi, as he fell back with an exasperated sigh. 'Looks like this will be fun.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. It will mean alot to me :)


	2. Day One: Chocolate

Wolf: Woo! So this is chapter one of Kakashi's genius plan! Yay! Hope you enjoy :D And yeah yeah I don't own Naruto :( Wish I did

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful day in Konaha. The sun was shining brightly, and the wind blew gently; allowing the citizens to feel its crisp, refreshing breeze. A certain perverted jounin was walking down the street, with his even more perverse book, _Icha Icha Ecstasy_, in his hand.

_Shinjii moaned as Koru trailed light, feathery kisses along his jaw and neck._

"_Please…," Shinjii began to desperately beg, "stop teasing me." Koru responded by placing a harsh love-bite at the crevice of Shinjii's neck, where his neck and shoulders joined. "Ahh," Shinjii gasped, unable to control his pleasure any more, "Please…" Koru gently licked the area of the bite, and continued his exploration of the body writhing beneath him._

"_What do you want my pet?" Koru asked him, teasingly licking his way down Shinjii's chest. He soon reached a pert bud, and gently flicked it with his tongue._

"_You know what I want…" Shinjii panted, his back arching up in pure ecstasy from the pleasure his body was receiving. _

"_I want to hear you say it. I want you to beg for it," Koru teasingly replied, gently biting down on the abused bud. Shinjii grabbed a fistful of Koru's jet-black hair, urging him to give him what he desired. His own dark brown hair was spread across the pillow under him, his face was flushed, with a soft pink blush across his cheeks, and his emerald eyes were clouded with lust. _

"_Koru please… fuck me…" was all Shinjii could manage to say, before Koru roughly flipped him around to lie on his stomach._

"_Good boy," Koru whispered into his ear, giving it a soft nibble._

'And to think, this all began with a simple box of chocolates,' thought a ferociously blushing Kakashi, as he continued to walk down the crowded streets of Konaha. 'Wait… that's it! Chocolate! I'll give Iruka chocolate,' thought a now extremely joyful jounin, 'that way, in only a few days, we'll have hot, wild, and passion filled sex like Koru and Shinjii,' Kakashi mused to himself, inwardly doing a "happy dance." 'I don't want anything cheesy though… not a heart shaped box of chocolates. It needs to be something meaningful, something full of significance, something Iruka would absolutely love.'

"Kakashi sensei! Hey what are you doing?" asked a voice that seemed to erupt from nowhere.

'Oh no… no, no, no,' Kakashi worriedly thought, 'Please not him… anything but-' It was too late.

"Oi! Kakashi sensei! What are you up to? Can we go train? Will you buy me ramen? Why is there a pickle in your pants?" questioned an extremely hyper Naruto.

'What the… a pickle?' Kakashi looked down to where Naruto's gaze was focused; his crotch. 'Kami not now… I really need to learn how to control you,' thought Kakashi, directing his thoughts to said area. 'How do I get out of this one?'

"Hey sensei, is that some kind of training technique? I bet it's a special one that all jounin use to enhance their chakra and make them even more powerful!" continued Naruto, on his never-ending ramble, "That's it; I'm gonna go practice that technique too! Later sensei!" Naruto yelled, as he dashed off to find himself a pickle.

'…I thought I would never say this, but thank Kami he's dense,' Kakashi stated inwardly, quietly chuckling to himself. 'Now back to my dilemma… what could Iruka like in chocolate? Iruka, Iruka, Iruka. Wait! That's exactly what I'm gonna get! A dolphin, but not just any dolphin… a chocolate dolphin! Yes! Its fool proof,' Kakashi silently mused to himself, running off to find a store that sold and delivered chocolate sculptures.

**_Later that day…_**

_Ding-dong!_

"I wonder who that could be at this time…" asked a confused Iruka to himself. He arose from the desk, where he was grading essays from today's lesson about what a ninja should and should not do, and shuffled forward to the door. He opened it carefully, praying that it was not Anko trying to get him to go to one of her sleepovers again. 'The things they did there,' he silently thought, shivering, 'I didn't even know there was such a thing as "chocolate flavored lube." That… vile liquid substance was just horrifying… but it did taste pretty good,' Iruka chuckled.

"Good afternoon sir, Iruka I presume, I have a package for you," stated the delivery man. He wore a black t-shirt that had the words _Sweets For My Sweet_ embedded in white across it.

'I guess that's the name of the store,' thought a now intrigued dolphin. The man also wore blue shorts and was smiling weirdly at him.

"The package is form a Mr. Anonymous, most likely a secret admirer," the man practically giggled. Iruka nodded, took the package, thanked the freaky delivery man, and closed the door. He placed the package on is kitchen counter and began to open it. It was padded with some sort of cooling device and smelled delicious. When he finally took the gift out, his jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"What the hell?!?" He screamed, staring up at the sugary monster before him. There before him was a milk-chocolate dolphin, carved to make it look as if it were jumping out of water… chocolate water. His eyes were awfully big and pretty girlie for a dolphin, but other than that it looked somewhat realistic. On it's left side were some words that were carved into the sea mammal.

_For my little dolphin_, was what it read.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolf: So tell me if you like it :D Review please, the make my day :)


	3. Day Two: A Way With Words

Wolf: Yeah, so I decided to put this chap in Iruka's pov. Don't worry, the next one will explain Kakashi's idea of the present. :D I don't own Naruto and all that stuff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka walked into the classroom with a confused look upon his face. He slowly shuffled his way towards the front of the class, where he noticed his students awkwardly gazing at him.

'Is there something on my face? Gosh, these kids are staring at me as if I grew an extra head…' Iruka worriedly thought, running his hands frantically over his face.

"Hey sensei… are you ok?" questioned a voice from the back of the room. "Why are you touching your face like that?"

"Yeah, and why is your right eye twitching like that?" voiced Konohamaru.

Suddenly, the once calm and organized classroom fell victim to chaos. Questions were thrown left and right, some pertaining to his unusual actions, and others as random as, "Hey sensei, what's a penis?" or the most common, "Hey sensei, what's sex?"

'Honestly…' thought Iruka. He had had enough.

"Enough!" He yelled, inflicting fear into the eyes of his students as soon as that one, simple word left his mouth. Everything became quiet, and in the distance, you could hear the sound of a pin being dropped. His student looked at him, shock written all over their tiny faces, and their eyes grew as wide as saucers.

'Now,' Iruka sighed a breath of relief, 'I finally have some time to think. Should I tell them about my secret admirer, or should I just give them a pop quiz and hope that they will not disturb me? If I tell them about the gift, then they would think that I'm dating and-' Iruka never got to finish his thought process.

"Iruka sensei! You're dating?" asked Konohamaru, curiosity shining brightly in his eyes, making them resemble two stars.

All of the girls in the class began talking amongst themselves, saying such things as, "Oooooh! This is so romantic and mysterious," and "This is just like a fairy-tale book." The boys soon chimed in with their own phrases, such as, "I wonder if she is pretty," and "I wonder if she tucks him into bed at night."

"How did you all know about my admirer?" questioned a now blushing Iruka. The class suddenly ceased their chattering, and attempted to avoid their sensei's gaze; neither wanting to answer his question for fear of what he might do in his rage. His gaze shifted from one student to another, silently asking them for an answer with his eyes. Finally, after a few seconds of scrutinizing, someone finally gained the courage to speak up. It was a shy boy who sat in the back of the room, who had short, brown, spiky hair and wore glasses.

"Uhh… you kind of spoke out-loud sensei," he practically whispered to himself, though it was loud enough for Iruka to hear.

"…WHAT?!?" Iruka screamed. His eyes were as wide as watermelons, and his jaw seemed as if it would fall off from its hinges. Suddenly, the tan man became as pale as a ghost, and ceased all of his movements. He truly resembled a statue.

'No… no, no, NO! This can't be good! Now they're sure to tell their parents about my love-life… and their parents would gossip about me to everybody and their sister… and, and, and- UGH!' Iruka collapsed onto his desk, landing face first into a pile of un-graded papers. 'Maybe if I stay like this for the rest of the class period, those little demons would leave me alone. How does that old saying go? If I can't see you, you can't see me?"

**_Later That Day_**

Iruka plopped himself onto his couch. He lay there lazily, going over the events that had happened so farm in his mind.

'Ok, first the girly, chocolate dolphin, and now, or should I say soon to be, the entire village learning about my secret admirer. Could my life get any worse?" He asked himself, letting out an overly-dramatic sigh. He finally decided to take a nice, warm, relaxing shower to help him forget about the past events that have occurred. He slowly made his way into his bedroom to find some sleep-ware, but almost fainted at the sight that greeted him. There, laying on his bed, were a bouquet of a dozen ruby-red roses, each wrapped in gold silk, and a piece of paper. Iruka hastily made his way around to his bed, and picked up the sheet of paper. It was a poem, written in red ink, the same color as the roses.

_I is for infatuated. It is for the instant I saw you and fell in love. The way you turn red with anger, and the way you blush at the slightest comment- even the cute way your eye twitches when you are confused or upset- I love it all._

_R is for reliable. No matter what it is someone asks you, no matter what the task is, people can rest assured that that you will get the job done._

_U is for uke. Many nights I dream of you, underneath me, writhing, moaning, and begging to be touched._

_K is for kiss. Oh how I wish to kiss those soft pink lips of your and claim you as mine and mine only._

_A is for antagonist. In most stories, the antagonist is usually a character who has stolen something valuable… well my sweet little dolphin, you have stolen my heart._

Iruka stared at the poem, words unable to form from his mouth. Finally, he was able to speak again.

"Either this person is a really dominant and crazy woman, or I have a perverted, obsessive, male stalker as a secret admirer."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolf: Thanks for reading my story :) It means alot to me. Please review


	4. Day Two Explained: Kakashi's POV

Wolf: So this chappy basically is Kakashi's P.O.V. of chapter two. It basically explain how he got the idea and all that good stuff :D I don't own naruto blah blah blah

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My dear eternal rival! How goes your youthful pursuit after your beloved Iruka?" bellowed a loud and booming voice.

'Just act calm Kakashi, and try not to snap at him,' thought Kakashi, trying to relax his nerves.

"Uh… hey Gai. My… pursuit… is going ok I guess," stated Kakashi flatly, as he returned to reading his book, _Icha Icha Ecstasy._

'Here comes the good part,' Kakashi inwardly chided, eyes glued to his book. 'Koru is about to make Shinji his little sex kitten.'

"My dear, hip rival! I sense that you are stumped in your chase after the fair Iruka!" Gai all but whispered.

'Wait, how did he know?' thought the scarecrow, 'And what's up with the whole "fair Iruka" business? He better not be coming onto my man!' Kakashi seethed to himself.

With a loud sigh, Kakashi finally spoke, "yes Gai, I'm stumped on what to get Iruka next. I presented him with a chocolate dolphin already. And for the record Gai, Iruka is mine and mine only, so back off!" Kakashi growled out, in fear of loosing HIS fair Iruka.

"…," Gai was on total shock at Kakashi's outburst. He was also so surprised, that the way his eyebrows flew up into his hairline, it looked as if they would drop off. "My dear rival!" He was finally able to say, after recovering from his shock, "I would never think of stealing Iruka away from you! That thought has never crossed my mind once! Well, now that I think about it, Iruka is awfully beautiful though… I mean the way his eyes twinkle when he is in a joyful mood and-"

Kakashi decided to interrupt Gai in the middle of his rambling.

"Gai, be a dear and shut-up. Now, there's still the problem of what to get Iruka next," Kakashi stated, letting out a sigh at his confused state of mind.

The two jounin sat together in the training ground that team 7 normally trains in. The only sounds that could be heard were the gentle rustling of the tree's leaves as the cool, crisp summer breeze blew through them, and the occasional sounds of the woodland animals that made their homes around these parts. Finally, after about an hour of thinking, Gai decided to speak.

"Kakashi," Gai stated, using his serious tone of voice, one that made Kakashi flinch, "you read and watch those cheesy romance films, do you not?"

"Uh yeah," was Kakashi's only reply.

"Well in most of them, the one being seduced always falls for a man who has a way with words," Gai smiled at him.

Kakashi just stared at Gai, mouth agape.

'Wow, he didn't even use the word "youth" in his sentence once… and his voice was normal!' thought Kakashi in disbelief, feeling a little frightened at Gai's sudden change.

"I can see that you don't know where I am going with this, so I'll just put it bluntly; write Iruka a poem."

Kakashi's eyes grew big, almost as big as Gai's eyebrows, and his mouth formed a perfect 'O.' To put it simply, he resembled a blow-up sex doll.

"No, absolutely not!" Kakashi yelled, "I'm horrible with words!"

"it doesn't matter, just as long as the poem comes from your heart," was Gai's only response as he slowly got up and left Kakashi alone at the training grounds to think over his words.

"Fine… I'll attempt writing a poem," Kakashi said to himself as he got up form his comfortable seat on the ground and slowly headed towards his apartment.

**_Later at Kakashi's Apartment_**

'Ok Kakashi, you can do this, II mean you're a jounin,' Kakashi thought to himself, trying to get himself pumped. In front of him, on his desk, lay a plain sheet of paper and a pen that wrote in red ink.

"Ok, maybe it would be easier if I work with his name… ok, let's do this!" Kakashi yelled excitedly, smiling at his "genius idea."

'Let's see, I. What words start with the letter I?' he questioned, the gears in his brain working on overdrive, 'Well, there's iguana, igloo, insect… no. I need something that has to do with him… I got it! Infatuated,' Kakashi wrote the word onto the sheet of paper, 'Ok R. R could stand for really, really, really, really sexy… no, that's too immature. What words describe Iruka? Well, there's hot, sexy, sweet, reliable- reliable! Ok, ok, now onto U,' Kakashi thought, smiling at how easy this was going.

When he finally finished and pieced the poem together, which took about two hours, even WITH his genius abilities, he headed down the street to sneakily deliver his poem into Iruka's house. On his way, he passed by the Yamanaka flower shop.

'Roses are always in those romance films, so why not buy some as an added bonus?' He questioned himself, eyes crinkling up to show that he was smiling. After purchasing a bouquet of a dozen ruby-red roses wrapped in golden silk, and having to avoid Ino's annoying questions, such as, "Kakashi sensei, are you dating?,' and "Who's the lucky lady?" Kakashi continued his quest towards Iruka's apartment with a smile on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolf: So I just wanted to thank those of you who are reading my story :D It mean alot. Please review :)


	5. Day Three: The Encounter

Wolf: Yay! This chap is the beginning of where the "magic" starts to happen :D

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Kakashi's P.O.V._**

'Today was horrible,' thought the scarecrow as he walked down the busy streets of Konaha towards his favorite bookstore. 'I had to explain to Sasuke why Naruto had a pickle in his pants… and then he wanted one too! Gosh, egotistical Uchihas and their revenge plans… things. Then Sakura kept questioning me on whether or not she was pretty! Sometimes I wish she would just realize that Sasuke wants nothing to do with her. I mean he called her a 'dirty giraffe' of all things. I don't think that's a compliment,' Kakashi continued to rant.

The streets were less crowded than usual, for a Saturday. People seemed to be moving slower than normal as well, some shuffling their feet with tired looks evident in their eyes.

'Looks like a cheesy horror movie,' thought Kakashi as he turned the corner. 'Oh shit, it's Gai!'

Kakashi quickly slipped into a dark alley and stood quietly. His breathing became harsh as the familiar shadow approached the dark alley.

'Don't turn in, don't turn in,' Kakashi silently pleaded, sweating bullets.

"That's funny," said a voice that could only belong to Gai, "I could have sworn my eternal rival was just in front of me. Maybe it was just in my imagination." The figure turned around and the shadow slowly disappeared.

"Phew," Kakashi sighed, "That was a close one."

The scarecrow looked around at his surroundings. The walls of the alley were covered in writing, the ground was soaking wet from Kami knows what, and it smelled like a dead wombat.

"Better get out of here before something decides to attack me and make me its bitch from out of nowhere," Kakashi stated, grimacing at the thought, "And what the fuck is a wombat?"

Kakashi walked towards the beginning of the alley and turned to follow the "yellow brick road" towards the store.

**THUD!**

"Hey watch where you're going," Kakashi seethed, after landing on his butt from the accidental tackle.

"I'm so sorry," the voice of the said tackler winced, rubbing his head from the fall.

Kakashi looked ahead to see who it was that almost knocked him unconscious.

'It couldn't be.'

**_Iruka's P.O.V_**

'Gotta get it back, gotta get it back!" Iruka yelled at himself, as he ran down the streets of Konaha, chasing after a certain blond fox. 'How did I let him take the poem from me? If I give him the slightest brake, he's gonna read it and see all it's profanity, and then figure out that someone likes me! This is not good. I have to keep up with him!' panicked Iruka, thinking back to how this incident all started.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Iruka sensei! I just finished practicing. Can we get ramen?" screamed Naruto, as he ran towards his favorite sensei._

_Iruka barely had time to look up at his ex-student, before he was tackled to the ground by a hug._

"_Naruto, you're crushing me," he wheezed, trying to wiggle out of Naruto's grasp._

"_Sorry about that… Hey!" he yelled, eyes focused on the piece of paper in Iruka's hand._

_Iruka turned his head to see what Naruto was staring at. It was the poem._

'_Oh no, he can't read this, I have to rip it up,' thought Iruka, desperately trying to avert Naruto's gaze from said poem. "This is just a… um, bill! Yeah, I bought some groceries today and this is the bill," Iruka lied, smiling. 'Gosh, is this the best lie I could have come up with?" he asked himself, inwardly face-palming himself for his stupidity._

"_But bills aren't that big… or pretty. And they don't smell like roses. Let me see it!" yelled a persistent Naruto. Before Iruka could respond, Naruto had snatched the paper and had started to run away._

_End Flashback_

Iruka continued running after his prey, determined to get that horrible piece of paper back from him, therefore saving him questions like, "Iruka sensei, what's a uke?"

Iruka saw Naruto in sight, running by a dark alley; he was so close to stopping that mischievous fox. He picked up the pace and then-

**THUD!**

Iruka was sent flying back, landing face first into the ground.

'Ow, my head,' he thought as he began rubbing his head.

"Hey watch where you're going," the mysterious seethed from opposite his fall.

"I'm so sorry," Iruka apologized, still rubbing his now throbbing head.

The mysterious man looked ahead at him, and his eyes grew extremely wide.

"Iruka sensei?" he finally asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolf: Gasp! The finally meet :) What will happen next? Please review and tell me what you think :D


	6. Day Four: The Apartment

Wolf: Yeah! Day four of Kakashi's love bet! Enjoy :) By now, everyone should know I don't own naruto :'(

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young chuunin looked at him with fear in his eyes, as if Kakashi was about to kill him any second.

'Why is he looking at me like that?' the jounin questioned, staring the chuunin up and down, searching for any signs of an injury. 'Well he looks ok, just a little flabbergasted…'

"Pleasepleasepleasedon'tkillmeI'msorry!" Iruka blurted out, breathing heavily and looking fearfully up at the jounin.

'Why would I…' Kakashi trailed off, 'Is this about the accident?'

Several citizens stopped their routine to stare at the two ninjas causing a scene. Several blurted phrases out, such as, "Leave Iruka sensei alone!" and "He did nothing to you!"

Kakashi turned his head a fraction of an inch to glare at them, sending a multitude of shivers down their spines. They got the hint and quietly resumed their routines once again.

"Iruka sensei-" Kakashi started, but was interrupted.

"Holy mother of fish sticks, just please don't hurt me," Iruka pleaded, scooting further away from the confused jounin.

"Fish sticks?" Kakashi finally questioned, after a few moments of silence. 'What do fish sticks have to do with anything… maybe he's hungry and wants some to eat. Could this mean a date?'

Iruka looked at the man above him as he grinned mischievously.

'Damnit legs, why won't you work and… OH NO!' Iruka suddenly began panicking, 'Naruto still has the poem!'

Iruka struggled to get up, but only managed to fall back down again.

'Looks like I sprained my ankle,' he sighed to himself.

"Here, let me help you," Kakashi offered, holding out his hand to the wounded chuunin, his grin gone.

Iruka stared at him for a few moments, attempting to determine whether or not to take the jounin's hand. After a few more seconds of thinking things through, he hesitantly took the hand.

"Can you walk?" Kakashi asked him, concern written all over his face, well the parts that were not masked.

"Didn't you see what happened to me just now when I tried to? Or do I have to repeat my actions?" Iruka spat back at Kakashi. "I'm sorry… it's just that today has been very stressful with…" Iruka began, searching for the right words to describe the events of his day, "things." That was the best he could have come up with.

"Oh," the scarecrow replied, " well I think you should stay off your feet for a little while ne? How about you rest at my house until you're good to go. It's not far from here," Kakashi offered, mentally hi-fiving himself for his brilliant plan.

Iruka was stunned.

"Oh no, I can never impose on you and-"

"Oh no, no, no. I insist Iruka, after all, I'm the one who caused this upon you," Kakashi responded immediately, insistent on keeping his sweet dolphin with him, even for just a day.

Iruka, realizing that he would not be able to get out of this situation, decided to accept his offer.

'I just hope that Naruto lost the poem,' he thought.

"Ok… I accept your offer. Thank you," Iruka finally stated, regretting his decision.

"Excellent," Kakashi practically giggled, holding the chuunin close to him, making Iruka flush from the sudden body contact. Kakashi leaned down close to his ear and whispered, "Hold on tight."

With a quick poof, the two ninjas were teleported to Kakashi's apartment.

Iruka broke away from the contact, and gazed around at the place he would be staying at for a while.

'Wow,' he thought, 'I thought this place would be a mess, since Kakashi is known for being lazy. It's actually…nice,' he finally concluded.

It was a simple apartment: A kitchen with a sink and a good-sized fridge, a center counter, and cupboards. The wallpaper was of different fruits, purples, greens, and tans were the basic color scheme. He had a living room with a couch made for two, a TV, and a large window with burgundy drapes. Apparently, the theme for this room was burgundy and gold, since the chairs were a deep red with gold lacing around the edges, and there were burgundy and gold mats neatly placed around. The hallway was beautiful, with paintings of various sceneries, such as mountains and rivers, lining it. And at the end of the hallway were probably his room and the bathroom. All in all, it was "homey."

"I hope you can pardon my apartment, I know it's a mess," Kakashi apologized, scratching the back of his head.

'A mess?' thought Iruka, 'This place is beautiful!'

"Your home isn't a mess, " replied Iruka, "it's quite lovely," he finished, smiling up at the jounin.

Kakashi felt as if his heart would burst from joy at that one compliment.

'This is gonna be fun,' he thought, smiling to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolf: Woah! Does Iruka like Kakashi's apartment! Why yes he does haha :) I wonder how this will be fun lol. Please review :)


	7. Day Five: The Confession

Wolf: I just wanted to thank all of you who are reading my story, and those of you who review. It means so much to me :D To show my appreciation, I decided to make this chap a little longer, and also to add a nice surprise. Enjoy :D PS I don't own naruto... or pokemon, even thought I wish I owned as and gary -smirks-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Naruto's and Sasuke's P.O.V._**

"Sasuke, you gotta listen to this," giggled an overly excited blonde as he hopped from foot to foot.

The two young genin were alone at the training grounds, well Sasuke was, until Naruto had interrupted him.

"What is it dobe?" came the stoic reply from the raven-haired ninja.

"Shut-up teme!" yelled the now furious blonde, "You're just jealous because my hair doesn't look like a duck's ass!"

Sasuke's eyes twitched at that comment. He ran his hand through his air, as if trying to detect any flaws, but soon gave up.

Keeping his unemotional mask, he replied, "Whatever."

"Just listen for once on your life teme," stated Naruto, causing the other to glare in his direction. "Iruka sensei had this poem with him when I saw him! I know it's about him… but that's it."

"So…" was the only reply.

"So, I need your help figuring out what some things mean," Naruto answered, smiling from ear to ear.

"Ok, ok just read it to me," Sasuke said.

"Good," Naruto smiled and began reading the sheet of paper, "I is for infatuated. It is for the instant I saw you and fell in love. The way you turn red with anger, and the way you blush at the slightest comment- even the cute way your eye twitches when you are confused or upset- I love it all.R is for reliable. No matter what it is someone asks you, no matter what the task is, people can rest assured that that you will get the job done.U is for uke. Many nights I dream of you, underneath me, writhing, moaning, and begging to be touched.K is for kiss. Oh how I wish to kiss those soft pink lips of your and claim you as mine and mine only.A is for antagonist. In most stories, the antagonist is usually a character who has stolen something valuable… well my sweet little dolphin, you have stolen my heart. So what does this mean?"

Sasuke's face was tomato red, and his entire body was shaking. He noticed Naruto staring inquisitively at him, and quickly took a deep, relaxing breath to calm his nerves.

"So Sasuke, what does it mean?" Naruto questioned again.

"You dunce, it means that someone loves Iruka," Sasuke stated calmly, inwardly blushing at the choice of words for the poem.

"Oh," replied Naruto, "… but what is a uke?"

Sasuke visibly twitched and stuttered, before an evil thought crossed his mind.

"Why don't I show you, dobe," Sasuke offered, grabbing Naruto by the wrist and dragging him back to his apartment with a smile on his face.

**_Iruka's and Kakashi's P.O.V._**

"Why don't you just relax on the chair and I'll go fix us some tea," Kakashi offered to the chuunin, smiling as he said so.

He walked off towards the kitchen, leaving Iruka alone in his living room.

'Well this is… pretty ok,' thought Iruka, still aamazed at the jounin's neat home. 'I guess I could get used to this,' he chuckled.

He sat down on the couch and immediately felt something prick him in his butt. He stood up and looked down to find a crumpled sheet of paper in a crevice of the couch. Listening closely to make sure Kakashi was busy in the kitchen; he slowly picked up the paper and unfolded it. Some words were scratched out, but what he could read made his heart stop.

_U is for uke. Many nights I - of you, underneath me, writhing, -, and begging to be touched_

'Holy mongoose!' thought Iruka, beginning to panic, 'This… this is the poem! That mean that… no, he couldn't… not me! He is pretty attractive though and- wait! What am I thinking!'

Kakashi stepped out of the kitchen in the middle of Iruka's ranting, holding a tray with two tea's in his hand. He set them down on the small table in front of the couch, and shifted his gaze towards Iruka.

"Are you-" he immediately stopped when he saw the sheet of paper in Iruka's hand.

"Kakashi sensei… is this true?" asked the slightly fearful dolphin.

'How can I be so stupid to leave that out!' Kakashi mentally scolded himself. He looked over towards Iruka noticed the young man blushing. 'Might as well tell him the truth,' he thought, as he prepared hi next words. "I is for infatuated. It is for the instant I saw you and fell in love. The way you turn red with anger, and the way you blush at the slightest comment- even the cute way your eye twitches when you are confused or upset- I love it all.R is for reliable. No matter what it is someone asks you, no matter what the task is, people can rest assured that that you will get the job done.U is for uke. Many nights I dream of you, underneath me, writhing, moaning, and begging to be touched.K is for kiss. Oh how I wish to kiss those soft pink lips of your and claim you as mine and mine only.A is for antagonist. In most stories, the antagonist is usually a character who has stolen something valuable… well my sweet little dolphin, you have stolen my heart."

Iruka was shocked. No one had ever cared about him so much, as to write a poem, even though it's oddly perverted; though now he can see why, or to send him a chocolate sculpture. He looked at the jounin, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Without thinking things through, for once in his logical life, Iruka slowly stood up, walked over to the still standing jounin, and gave him a soft kiss on his masked lips.

"I think I love you too," Iruka finally said, embracing the jounin in a comforting hug.

Kakashi smiled softly and mentally thanked Gai for making the stupid… well smart bet.

"Uhh Kakashi, what's poking me?" Iruka asked quietly, pulling back slightly to look at the jounin directly in his eyes.

Kakashi smirked and leaned down to whisper in Iruka's ear, "I'll give you a clue, it's not a Kunai."

He licked the tip of Iruka's ear gently, before giving the tan ear a soft nibble. The younger man blushed, as the meaning of the words hit him. He moaned softly when the scare crow began to slowly grind his erection into him, and mewled when light, feathery kisses were placed gently on his neck. Kakashi suddenly stopped to remove his mask, wanting to prove to Iruka that this was not just about sex, but about true love and devotion. His fingers hooked on the fabric of the cloth, and with a deep breath, he slowly pulled it down. He felt Iruka's eyes slowly taking in the features of his face, and saw the gentle smile that graced his lips.

"Iruka," he started, "I've waited so long for this. I don't think I can hold back any longer… I need you."

Iruka looked at him, tilting his head slightly, and smirked as he responded, "Then take me. I'm all yours."

In a flash, Iruka was in Kakashi's bedroom, sprawled on his back on his bed with no clothes on.

'Wait, how the deuce did he do that?' wondered Iruka, gazing at Kakashi above him, noticing that his clothes were gone too. 'I guess it's a jounin thing.'

Kakashi looked down at the writhing form beneath him and smirked, as if knowing what the dolphin was thinking. He slowly leaned down and planted a kiss on Iruka's lips. It was soft and tender at first, just a simple meeting of two pairs of lips, but soon became passion filled when Kakashi managed to slip his tongue inside of the younger's mouth. Both fought hard for dominance, but Kakashi eventually won. He carefully explored Iruka's cavern with his tongue, licking here and there, eliciting moans from his sweet tasting dolphin. Pulling away to get some much needed air, Kakashi decided to attack his neck next. He placed soft kisses along his neck, and heard a particular loud moan when he placed a kiss where Iruka's neck and shoulder met. Without warning, he bit down harshly into the tender skin.

"Aaah," Iruka moaned, gasping and whimpering in pure pleasure. This was like nothing he could have ever imagined. His entire body was being played like a violin, and he loved it.

Kakashi licked the site of the mark in apology, and moved onto his buds, gently flicking and rolling each one with his tongue, as he continued to grind himself into Iruka.

"Please Kakashi, I can't wait. My body is on fire… I need you!" Iruka simpered, tossing his head back when he felt cool air on his hard buds.

Just hearing those words from his sweet lover's mouth was enough to send him over the edge. He stopped all his actions and reached over to the nightstand to pull out some lubricant. He quickly poured some on two of his fingers and placed them at the tip of Iruka's entrance.

"Relax my love," he whispered in a soothing voice, "It'll hurt more it you don't."

Iruka nodded, and relaxed all of his muscles. Kakashi slowly slid one finger in, moving it in and out, trying to get his dolphin to adjust to the intrusion. When he heard a moan from Iruka, he decided to thrust the second one in, and begin scissoring him, stretching him out for something much larger. When he thought his love was prepared, he gently pulled his fingers out, earning him a whimper of protest from the other, and began coating himself with the slick substance. He positioned himself at Iruka's entrance and quickly thrust himself in.

"Nnnahhh!" Iruka yelled at the sudden pain.

Kakashi leaned over him, and captured his lips in a tender, loving kiss.

"I know love, it will get better. I promise," he whispered, soothing his lover.

Iruka slowly nodded and tried his best to adjust to the new feeling. After a few minutes, he began shifting his hips, experimentally, and gasped softly at the feeling. Kakashi took that as a sign, and began to slowly thrust in and out of the chuunin, gaining a rhythm, relishing in the sounds that came out of the other's mouth. He thrust into one particular spot that made the little dolphin scream.

"There! Kakashi, please. Again!" Iruka cried out, arching his back at the sensation.

Kakashi followed his love's orders, and began thrusting harder, faster, and deeper, hitting that spot over and over again, the one that made Iruka see stars.

"Iruka," the scare crow panted, "I can't hold on much longer," he finished, burying his head in the crook of Iruka's neck, breathing in his smell of cinnamon.

"Please," Iruka begged, "I want you to cum inside of me," he moaned, blushing at his own words. Kakashi began thrusting faster, loosing all rhythm, fueled by his love's erotic words, as he came closer to his and Iruka's completion. He wrapped his hand around Iruka's forgotten cock, and began to pump him. Iruka gasped at the sudden contact and began moaning loudly.

"I'm so close," Iruka whimpered, head tossing from side to side.

With one final thrust, the tanned man came violently, shuddering as he spilled his seed over Kakashi's chest and his stomack. The sight alone was enough to bring the jounin over the edge, and with one final grunt, he came inside of Iruka, collapsing on top of him when he finished riding out his orgasm.

"I love you so much," Kakashi whispered into the ears of the tanned man, as he pulled him into an embrace.

"I love you more," was Iruka's reply, as the two of them snuggled together and drifted off into peaceful slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolf: wow, I was blushing all the way through this haha! So now they have confessed their love both verbally, and pysically :) Please review and tell me what you think


	8. Day Six: The Agreement

Wolf: Sorry about taking a while to update, but I'm busy with piano and marching band stuff haha. anyway's enjoy :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Finally,' thought an exhausted copy-nin who was walking through Konaha to his apartment, 'I get to go home to my sweet and loving 'Ruka, after having a weird as hell day.' He sighed, thinking about how different most of the team was acting today, during their training session. 'Shit…' Kakashi stopped. Kakashi suddenly came to a halt, his face becoming a deadly pale. 'I never told Iruka about the bet!'

**_Flashback_**

_How about this, I'll give you a week to win her over. Once she is yours you can present her to me!! And the only way you'll win this little game is if she greets me and says exactly this...." He performed a series of hand seals before he took the form of a very charming lady. "Hello, I am Kakashi Hatake's girlfriend!" With a loud pop, Gai returned to his normal green leotard and flashed a smile at the copy nin._

_"I like irukdjeh..." Kakashi whispered, mumbling something incoherent under his breath, hoping that he did not have to repeat himself, and also that Gai would stop claiming that he liked a girl._

_"Huh? You say something, Kakashi? Gai sat down next to Kakashi and put his hand on his shoulder. "What ever it is you can tell me old friend!"_

_'Please Kami...' Kakashi silently prayed. "Gai, I like... love Iruka sensei," stated Kakashi bluntly, hoping that his friend would not over-react and say something stupid about youth._

_"Oooooooo....so this she is a he?"_

_"No Gai, the she is a wombat. Of course she's a he!" Kakashi yelled sarcastically at the jounin clad in green, who seemed to grow more stupid with each passing day._

_"Ok ok geez. No need to be touchy. Anyways, like I said, the same thing still applies. Get him to be yours by the end of this week and you win. Then I'll do something stupid that you have to come up with. If you lose, well, let's just say I hope, for your sake, you win." Gai flashed another smile and disappeared with a laugh. "Good luck!"_

Kakashi mentally twitched at the thought of what Gai might have planned for him, if he lost the bet. 'I can't lose, I can't lose! But what if he hates me and accuses me of toying with his emotions! Urgh! I should have told him before… well before we… before we had hot, awesome, passion-filled sex,' the jounin thought, beginning to drool at what had happened the night before. After that little romp they had, he managed to convince Iruka into calling in sick, so he had him all to himself. 'Wait!' Kakashi began to scold himself, 'No more mind wandering, I need to figure out how to tell Iruka about the bet.' After a few more minutes of walking, and trying to think of plans to worm his way out of his love's wrath, Kakashi finally reached his apartment. 'Just act calm…' He opened the door to his apartment, and was greeted with a smiling face from inside the living room on the couch.

"Hey Kashi," Iruka greeted him, rising up from the couch to give the nin a hug. "How was your day?"

Kakashi smiled at his dolphin's actions. 'So caring,' he thought. "Well it was pretty… awkward."

"How so? Did Naruto do something stupid again?" Iruka asked, chuckling at his favorite student's clumsiness.

"Well it had to do with Naruto, and he did _say_ he did something stupid to end up in the situation, but I don't believe him. And Sasuke was acting weird too…" the scarecrow trailed off.

"Tell me," was his reply.

"Ok. So I arrive for training-"

"Late," Iruka added, smirking at Kakashi.

"Excuse me _ma'am_, but I'm telling the story here," Kakashi snickered, earning a pillow thrown at him. "Ok, ok, yikes!" He chuckled. "Anyways, when I get there, I see Naruto limping, so I ask him if he's alright, and he tells me, 'Yeah, I just uhh ate some bad food yesterday.' So I wondered what really happened, because food doesn't make you limp, unless you use it… never mind. Then, I noticed Sasuke stealing a few glances at Naruto when he thought I wasn't looking, and he would smirk when the boy would look back, and Naruto would become red… oh yeah, and Sakura was ok. She was just being… Sakura," Kakashi finished, looking at Iruka, as if asking for answers for today's events.

"Well, maybe Naruto ate some bad food and became nauseous. Then, when he tried to go to the bathroom, he fell and hurt himself," Iruka responded, "That's happened to him before."

Both men stood there looking at each other, then they suddenly burst out into a fit of laughing.

"Haha yeah," Kakashi said, wiping a tear from his eye, "If I didn't know any better, I would say those two were _baking together_," Kakashi chuckled, exaggerating the last two words.

"Baking?" Iruka repeated, obviously not knowing what Kakashi meant, "What does baking have to do with anything?"

Kakashi stared at him and burst out into laughter.

"Don't worry 'Ruka, I'll tell you when you're older," he managed to choke out, between his fits of laughing.

"For the record, I'm not _that_ younger than you… and I still don't see what baking has to do with anything," the dolphin seethed.

"Calm down cup-cake," the jounin chided, earning yet another pillow thrown at him. 'Its either now or never,' he thought to himself, mentally bracing himself for Iruka's outburst. "Um Iruka?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, er… you see, there's this bet right, and um to make a long story short, I need you to go up to Gai and say 'Hello, I'm Kakashi Hatake's boyfriend," Kakashi finished, raising his hands in front of his face to defend himself. When he wasn't attacked, he slowly put his hands down to find a confused Iruka staring at him.

"What?" was the only reply he got.

Kakashi sighed, and prepared himself for "story time." "Ok you see, " he began, "I was minding my own business one day, thinking about how I can teach my genin team to be more cooperative, when Gai jumps in out of nowhere, and starts questioning me on my love-life. I tell him, with pride, that I am madly in love with you, but that I don't know how to tell you. Thinking that my love is a joking matter, he decides to place a bet, stating that I have one week to win you over. If I don't I lose, and I have to do something stupid for him that he made up… and vice-versa… so that's why I need you to tell him that you're my boyfriend," Kakashi pleaded, giving Iruka his best "lost and kicked" puppy look. He knew that that was not how the bet happened, but Iruka didn't need to know that… just as long as the main point got through.

"You two are weird, you know that? But at least you're adorable-weird," Iruka laughed, giving the jounin a kiss on his masked cheek.

'Phew,' Kakashi thought, 'I was at least expecting him to throw the couch at me.' He let a small smile grace his lips. 'Smooth move Mr. Hatake.' "So you'll do it?" he asked, begging with his eye for Iruka to say yes.

"Fine, fine I will," Iruka smiled, "but you owe me something," Iruka replied, winking.

"And what might that be my little dolphin?" Kakashi questioned, smirking at how the chuunin blushed at his pet name.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll tell you when the time comes," was the only reply he got, before the chuunin headed off towards the kitchen to start dinner.

'He's such a house wife,' Kakashi thought, chuckling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolf: Haha poor Iruka doesn't know what baking is :) Well I hope you liked this chap. Please review


	9. Day Seven: The Happy Ending

Wolf: Alrighty! It's the last chap! Enjoy :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Iruka," Kakashi said to the younger man as they stood in front of their door, ready to leave, "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yikes Kashi!" Responded the now laughing man, "You act like I'm about to give birth or something. All I have to do is go up to Gai, and tell him that I'm your boyfriend. It's not that hard."

The two ninjas opened the door and left, determined to win the bet.

"Um… where is Gai?" the dolphin suddenly stopped and asked.

"Don't worry; he's most likely in his team's training grounds," he answered, smiling as he thought of what punishment he could give Gai for losing the bet. As the two continued along, Kakashi began to think. 'Well, I could make him give Asuma a lap-dance in a bear costume… but Kurenai would kill me. Forget about making him go a day with no clothes on; I don't think the citizens would want to see that. I got it! I'll make him steal one of Tsunade's bras! But wait, she'll kill us if… no WHEN she finds out. What if I- no that would never work. Ugh!'

"Earth to Kakashi, we're hear," Iruka chuckled, tapping on his head lightly.

"What? Oh yea good," the scare crow replied in a daze.

When they found Gai's training area, he was doing one-armed push ups under a shady tree, while reciting _The Odyssey_.

"Weird man…" commented Iruka, which caused the jounin to nod his head in agreement. "Ok, ok let's just get this over with."

"Wait! Let me head out first, so it looks like I lost the bet," the jounin began, "and when his hopes are up, you come in out of nowhere and I'll be like 'Sha-zoom!'"

"Sha-zoom?" the dolphin repeated, laughing at his lover's idiocy.

"Fine, fine, no sha-zoom," Kakashi replied, pouting at the loss of his fun catchphrase.

"You're such a big baby," Iruka chided, playfully hitting the jounin on his arm.

Kakashi smiled at him, thinking about how lucky he was to finally have someone who understands his humor, and who loves him for who he is.

"Enough of this sappy moment," Iruka said, smiling up at his lover, "we can save it for later," he finished, giving the jounin a wink.

"Alright then," Kakashi smirked, "Operation Win Gai's Bet and then Have Sex With Iruka is go," Kakashi grinned, earning him a slap from the feisty chuunin, and a shove in Gai's direction.

Before approaching Gai, Kakashi decided to put on his best 'I asked him out and he rejected me so now I'm all alone and no-one loves me so pity me' face. Once that was done, he turned to Gai and muttered, "Hey."

"My eternal, hip, rival!" Gai shouted, immediately jumping up from his exercise position. "So how goes your quest for love?"

Kakashi bowed his head in shame, which was really an attempt to cover up his grin. "He doesn't want anything to do with me," was the chocked out reply that Gai received.

"Oh I am so sorry Kakashi, is there anything that I can do?" Gai asked, genuinely feeling sympathetic for the crushed man.

"No, no… it's Ok. I will survive," Kakashi responded dramatically, looking up at Gai with big, puppy-dog eyes.

"Ok, but if you need anything, I'm always here for you. Now! Since you have lost the bet-" Gai was immediately cut off by a voice from out of the shadows.

"I don't think so," said the mysterious voice, making Gai flinch a little.

"Who's there!?!" he questioned loudly, "Show yourself!"

"With pleasure," the voice responded. The figure stepped out from the shadow; long, muscular legs, a taunt chest, tanned skin with a scar across the bridge of their nose, and a ponytail of wild, brown hair.

Gai gaped at the man, unable to form a coherent sentence; a logical word. "Wha?" He immediately fixed his gaze on Kakashi, who was laughing at him.

"Oh man," bellowed the scare crow, "You should have seen your face. You were like 'we'll get through this together with brotherly love,'" Kakashi finished, imitating Gai's sympathetic look.

"Iruka?" was the only word Gai could make out.

The chuunin smiled and replied, "Hello, I'm Kakashi Hatake's boyfriend."

"SHA-ZOOM!"

Both Gai and Iruka turned their attention to the jounin, who was now laughing hysterically on the ground. After taking a few minutes to recompose himself, Kakashi finally spoke again.

"Well Gai," he started, wiping a tear from his eye, "it seems as if you lost the bet, so that means you have to do something ridiculous made up by yours truly."

"It seems so," Gai responded, still not quite out of his daze. "So what will this punishment be?"

The scare crow took a few more seconds to ponder over what he wanted the other to do, then it hit him. "Ah-ha!" He exclaimed proudly, "I want you, for the entire day tomorrow, to walk up and down the streets of Konaha wearing a tiara and a pink tutu, and to blow kisses to everyone who passes by you.

"What?!?!" Surely you must be kidding," the Green spandex clad man attempted to plead, earning him a 'no' from the other. "Well I did lose this bet, so I must! And if I do not, then I will run 1,000 times around Konaha backwards and-"

"Yeah Gai, we get it," Kakashi responded, clutching his dolphin around the waist. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have some business to attend to."

"Oh Kakashi," Iruka said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes?" Kakashi questioned, looking down at his love.

"Remember how you owe me something?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Kakashi responded, not liking where this conversation was heading.

"Well, I want you to join Gai tomorrow, tutu and all," the chuunin giggled, smiling up at Kakashi. "Two heads are always better than one."

"WHAT?!?"

**_The Next Day in the Streets of Konaha_**

"Hey Kakashi and Gai I simply adore your new uniform," sniggered Genma.

"Why thank you my friend," responded Gai, blowing Genma a kiss.

'Just be brave and blow him a kiss too. You can get Iruka back for this later,' thought the embarrassed copy-nin, as he blew a kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolf: Haha Kakashi's plan backfired on him. Well this is the end. Hope you liked it


End file.
